Beijing Chris McLean
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide teams traveled to Ukraine when people found out Candace's true intentions. Ferb left the Final 6 of only girls so how wil handle each other find out now on Total Drama WOrldWide. (theme song) (screen switches to first class) Lisa: Yesterday was almost the perfect day Sandra: What prevented it? Lisa: Ferb's elimination Sandra: Yeah Candace must go if she wins I will beat her with a baguette Lisa: Baguette? Sandra: A French breadstick Lisa: I know (screen switches to loser class) Candace Confessional: No one is talking to me I need to be immune to stay in Phineas Confessional: What Candace did in the Ukraine I can forgive but lying and all of her past thing I don't think I can for a while definitely but not before the game is over Isabella: Candace needs to go she is despicable Wendy: That's what I've been telling you Isabella: This is awful we could've sent her home early Phineas: We almost had her out in Germany Wendy: But Stacy was forced out Chris PA: I hope you're ready for a physical challenge to bring everything to the max (screen switches to everyone outside the plane) Chris: Ni hao welcome to Beijing this was used as an Olympics location so today you will compete in tasks last place is out (screen switches to everyone on a rim with a moving line of containers) Chris: First challenge, find a container with a cardboard peanut inside person to do so wins first class if you fall off you're out of the round and begin (line movesvery fast) Wendy: How do we unclip these? Candace falls off Candace: I think I landed on my Phineas: Don't finish that senten- (falls off) Sandra: I'm winning this one for Soul Isabella: He sunk a boat Lisa: I found one Sandra first class Chris: Next challenge (screen switches to a high bar with a cardboard peanut hanging over it) Chris: You have to use an automatic springboard to launch yourself ofver a high bar as the intern will show you (intern is launched out of the arena and a loud crash is heard) Chris: Luckily thats he one we'll use in case of a lengthy round Phineas ladies first so you're up Phineas: (whining) Uh Phineas jumps and misses the mat and peanut Phineas: Ah I think I broke my leg Isabella: Try standing up Phineas: I can't move it Chris: Okay Candace Candace goes up but is too busy screaming to grab the peanut Chris: Sandra Sandra does a flip in the air and her prosthetic leg cuts the string and she catches it Chris: Nice one and next challenge (screen switches to a shot put area with a target) CHris: Throw a ball to get it to hit the target Isabella you're up Isabella throws too far Lisa: Here you go (tosses ball and it lands on Phineas's good foot) Phineas: Ow Lisa: Sorry Phineas: At least you didn't mean to Chris: Phineas you're up Phineas throws only 2 feet Chris: Pathetic Isabella: Shut up Chris: Wendy you are up Wendy throws and it misses by 2 milimeters Chris: Wow Candace Candace throws it and it goes 4 feet off to the side Chris: Okay Isabella is up Isabella loses her ball while she's spinning Chris; Candace Candace throws it and breaks the target Candace: Yes Everyone: No Chris: Next round (screen switches to a room with a hole) Chris: Arrows will be firing at you and you have to find one with a cardboard peanut around it. Wendy, Isabella, Phineas: Arrows! Chris: Round tipped and (presses button) Isabella, Wendy, Phineas: Ow ow ow Phineas: My eye Wendy: This is insane Isabella: One went somewhere uncomfortable Phineas: I'm being pelted Wendy: FOund it Chris: Nice (screen switches to a room with 2 huge vents) Isabella: Chris, Phineas and I are the only ones left so whoever loses is out Chris: Yeah and if you don't try you stay and you can't quit Isabella: This is it Chris: Try to find a cardboard peanut in an envelope first one wins and go (envelopes get shot out and being sucked into the floor) Isabella: What the heck Phineas: This is crazy Candace: I'm the one usually saying that Isabella: Man there must be like 2000 envelopes Phineas: I've only opened 3 envelopes and my hands are bleeding perfusley Isabella: Man I hope someone finds it soon Phineas: This is painful Isabella: I can't even see I'm worried they might hit my eyes Phineas: I already have a black eye from the arrows Isabella: You've been injured in every round Phineas: I know it's awful I actually think I might want to go Isabella: I think I found oh no Phineas: My hands are soaked in blood Isabella: That would explain the red envelopes Phineas: Dizzy Isabella: I found it (Phineas loses conciousness) Chris: Nice job (screen switches to the elimination room) Chris: Him I have to admit today was intense especially for you Phineas you have been eliminated Phineas's speech is slurred from losing so much blood Phineas: Oh well bye everyone Isabella I want you to win it for both of us (they finally kiss) Isabella: Wow Phineas: Good luck and to you Candace, I have nothing to say that would break my nature can someone toss me my crutches Isabella: Here I'm gonna miss you Phineas: Remember never give up you are gonna go through tough challenges so try as hard as you can to win Isabella: Bye Phineas Phineas jumps out Chris: So it's down to the Final 5 one will win the buckeroos who will it be find out next time on Total Drama WorldWide Photos Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Articles under construction Category:Dialogue Category:International Crossovers Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes